Lin Rue Chao
Lin Rue Chao (リン • ルー • チャオ, Rin Rū Chao) is a character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki. She is Neo China's representative in the Neo Gundam Fight, and a disciple to previous Neo Chinese Gundam Fighter, . She seeks to show what the Shaolin Temple is all about and to repay the kindness she was given by her teacher. Personality Like her mentor was, Lin can be seen as brash, stubborn, and immature, but that mostly is due to her being a "wild girl", having lived in the mountains of the Asian continent on Earth for most of her life. Seeing she had a lot of spirit and potential, Sai took her as one of his earliest disciples as he began to slowly rebuild the Shaolin Temple due to all his hard work in the Gundam Fight. Even as Keiun and Zuizen try to get Lin to relax and be more serious-minded, she isn't the type to relax. She also isn't much for feminine fashion and the like, not because of her being into martial arts, but because she usually made do with what clothes she had on her back when she was living in the mountains. Skills & Capabilities Lin may seem wild in nature, but she is sharp in spite of her stubbornness. To be able to stimulate training for her, Sai had to often come up with creative methods to stimulate Lin's interest, seeing that her skills were one reason why she wasn't one for the standard kind of lessons. It's hinted she has a photographic memory of some kind, since she learned how to speak from listening to people around her home speaking and picking it up over time. Lin uses a unique form of Kung Fu that she gets not just from her unique training under Sai, but how she survived by herself in the woods with her animal friends. It is seen that Lin fights with the instincts of animals, using Kung Fu based off of the animals she has been friends with, and using palm strikes, knees, leaping about, powerful kicks, and the like to be able to throw her opponent off-guard. History Found in the mountains 5 years ago when Sai Saici was on travels across the world to find a new breed of Shaolin Monks, Lin had only a small bit of knowledge of the modern world, only a name tag with her name, and some raggedy clothes she had stolen. When Sai tried to help her, she attacked him, and with it showed her impressive skills in hand to hand combat, as if she was a natural at styles of Kung Fu like Tiger and Monkey, throwing Sai off guard. But experience beat out unpredictability, and Sai saw the potential in Lin, so he took her as his first disciple. Of the course of the next few years, Lin would be taught in unique ways to overcome her lackadaisical attitude in regards to it, since Sai saw she had amazing potential, but her attitude needed some work to be able to be more focused for training. It was that kind of training that eventually led Sai to nominate Lin at being the representative for Neo China in the Neo Gundam Fight, surprising Lin as well as Neo China's Emperor. But for Lin, the honor to be chosen wasn't just because of Sai taking her in, teaching her, and caring for her, it was also the fact months before the beginning of the Neo Gundam Fight, Sai had disappeared, so she sees the Neo Gundam Fight not just as a way to show the skills of the Shaolin, but also to find her sifu, so she can repay him for all he's done for her. That is what motivates her... besides also wanting to explore more of the world. Keiun and Zuizen were asked by Sai to act as Lin's support crew, but given her nature and how hard it was with Sai six years ago... they fear the worst, but expect the best, as they have been trained for.